Ten Things I Love About You
by moonygirl83
Summary: The renting of a movie leads to unexpected revelations...
1. Chapter 1

Ten Things I Love About You, Daniel's POV

Much later, Daniel would blame what happened on having had one beer too many and on Sam's current obsession with Heath Ledger which led a completely drunk SG1 team (well, three members were drunk and the last one rose an eyebrow and followed the others) to rent Ten Things I Hate About You.

The watching of that movie then led them to deciding they should write a list with that title about one of their colleagues. Thus Sam started writing on Janet, while Jack and Daniel decided on each other.

On the morning following that memorable (though he'd rather forget it as quickly as possible) night, Daniel started reading the list he had made:

Ten Things I Hate About Jack:

1) His overprotectiveness (I hate the fact that he makes me feel like a kid that has to be protected).

2) His snarkiness and deplorable sense of humour (and who ever had the idea of calling that a sense of humour, anyway?)

3) His "dumb" act. (I mean, seriously, who is really going to believe he would have managed to make it to Colonel in the USAF if he were really that stupid?)

4) His fixation with the Simpsons (okay, maybe he isn't that clever either)

5) His behaving like a kid (Why, oh why, does he have to behave like that? He doesn't take anything seriously, unless he is going to shoot someone.)

6) On the subject of shooting, I hate this habit of shooting first and asking questions (maybe) later (much later). It wouldn't kill to trust a bit more people we have just met, would it? (Crap, with our history of running into enemies on every planet we set foot on, it probably would.)

7) His complaining about absolutely everything: paper cuts, forests, trees, the weather, the Goa'ulds (okay, that one is understandable), Sam's work, my work, trees…. Honestly, I swear, whatever planet we are on, he has to complain: too many trees, not enough trees, too many Goa'ulds, too many Tok'ras, not enough Tok'ras…

8) His trying to protect each and every one of us, if rather touching, is still completely unnecessary. Who would think Teal'c is not able to defend himself? Who would dare say to Sam she needs to be protected (unless one has a death wish)? As far as I'm concerned, I can defend myself and I'm perfectly fine.

9) His irritating way of not taking "no" for an answer and keeping on asking us to go fishing. If Teal'c is impressive enough for Jack to leave it at "I don't want to come fishing with you O'Neill", I know Sam and I are soon going to run out of excuses.

10) His passion for beer and barbecues (which unfortunately lead to headaches, burned steaks and my speaking when I shouldn't: just like when I asked him when I would meet his wife).

11) His whining "Pleeeease Daniel, it will be fun!" so that I would write this damn list that makes me think of him when I'd rather not so I don't have to question too closely my feelings.

Daniel was definitely suffering from a splitting headache.

He was definitely in desperate need of a good coffee.

He was definitely and desperately in love with a man who considered him as his best friend.

He was also definitely and desperately trying to convince himself that he would never be anything else but Jack's best friend when the doorbell to his apartment rang.

He went to open it to find Jack on the threshold, looking nearly edible in his jeans and leather jacket.

"Hello, may I come in?" he said with the truly charming O'Neill smile that made Daniel's knees feel weak. _Crap_


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Things I Love About You, Jack's POV

At the moment, I'm definitely blaming Carter. I know: I shouldn't have drunk so much that I would let her talk us into watching that bloody movie.

She is definitely responsible for this mess: I have the biggest headache ever and I'm on my way to see Daniel. If he's awake already, he is probably blaming me for this, though. Just thinking of him makes my mind go back onto the list I made yesterday night.

Ten Things I Hate About Daniel:

1) He is way too clever for his own good (or for the well-being of the team). When aliens find out how brilliant he is, they tend to want to keep him. Good thing for Teal'c that he is bald and for Carter to be younger: their worrying about Daniel doesn't show as much on their body as it does on mine.

2) His lack of self-protection instinct. And then he wonders why I "mother-hen" him. When you have the survival instinct of a new-born mosquito, team mates look out for you. End of discussion.

3) He is way too open for his own good. He definitely can't lie as everything is shown in his eyes. Too bad he doesn't want to play poker, I'd win anytime.

4) His "we are pacific explorers" act. I swear the man is able to deliver that speech a nanosecond after he has been through the Gate. Honestly, anyone looking at our team would guess we are not that pacific (and we don't want to be if our archaeologist's well-being is in jeopardy).

5) He is way too disobedient. He has been working around the military for years now and still would not recognize an order if it were to bite him in the ass (or he refuses to do so just to drive me mad: hmm, distinct possibility here)

6) He has to argue about everything. The man is not able to just agree on something I say. If Teal'c or Carter says something, he listens to them. If I say something, he starts arguing. Then, whatever it was I did not want us to do in the first place, we do it. Usually because we have no other choice now that Daniel has either talked us into it or has talked General Hammond into ordering us to do it.

7) He is way too trusting. Daniel sees the best in everybody. Absolutely everybody. That leads to people trying to take advantage of him. That, in turn, leads to him being in the position of getting hurt. That, in turn, drives me mad. When Daniel was invisible because of the crystal skull, he was ready to forgive his damn grandfather who had abandoned him. I, on the other hand, wanted to shoot him. Had I known he would hurt Daniel by leaving him once more, I would have.

8) His pouting to get his own way. What is really annoying is that he isn't even conscious of doing so. What is truly annoying is how well it works. Ask the other half of SG1.

9) His rambling over his discoveries. That's something I've never understood. Carter and Daniel (mind you, other scientists as well) both have PhD and they can't prevent themselves from rambling about everything or nearly. One would think they would have learnt how to be concise in the course of their studies. One would be wrong obviously.

10) Jackson's charm. This works on everybody. Sadly, nobody is immune to it. Even System Lords want to keep Daniel. Glowy Ascended People can't keep their hands off him either (Does the name Oma Desala ring any bell?). When I don't agree with General Hammond, I get a stern "That's an order Colonel". When Daniel doesn't agree with General Hammond, he gets a soft "You're right Son, I'll see what I can do." Doc Frasier, aka Little Napoleon, is always much nicer with Daniel than with anybody else (especially me). The only good thing with the Jackson's charm is that it works so well on all the members of SG1. Thus, when an alien seems to be way too interested in keeping Daniel, Teal'c goes all "I-Was-First-Prime-To-Apophis-And-You-Should-Be-Quiverind-And-Fleeing-If-You-Knew-What-Was-Truly-Good-For-You". Carter makes them feel like it was a very big mistake to be that interested in someone who is clearly "belonging" to the woman-there-who-happens-to-be-in-THAT-time-of-the-month and I get to visibly put my hands on my P-90. Somehow that last part is always noticed by Daniel who is then crossed with me because I'm "so not helping with befriending" people. I don't mind as long as we keep Daniel. End of discussion.

I'm at Daniel's door. While writing this list I also realized that the things I hate about him are also the things I love about him. Followed through to their natural conclusion, I realized I love the man and not just as my best friend.

What am I doing on Daniel's doorstep then? Well, I had a quick look at his list and saw No 11. Why is it that he doesn't want to question his feelings? That's the first thing I thought about this morning and the only explanation I could come up with is that my feelings are reciprocated.

He opens the door and I ask with my most winning smile: "Hello, may I come in?"

Did I mention how expressive Daniel's eyes are? All his emotions play in those blue eyes and I have my answer without really having to ask.

I come in, close the door and softly kiss him. When Daniel goes from stunned-still to passionately kissing me back, I decide I'm going to express to Carter how much I blame her for this. _With a big bunch of flowers._


End file.
